


The Road to Hell

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Gen, Hell, Human Michael, Hurt Michael, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 15, Souls, Spells & Enchantments, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: AU of Season 14 and does contain Season 15 spoilers. The Winchesters find a way to save Dean from Michael. This results in Michael becoming the thing that he grew to hate. He ends up going on the road to Hell. Will he make it to the end? Read and find out.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts).



> Does contain season 15 spoilers. This is inspired by vrskaandrea's one shot Careful What You Wish For. I would recommend her newest one shot Roles Reversed. Its awesome :) Oh and thank you Vrskaandrea for letting me borrow your OC

Deep within Rocky's Bar chairs are smashed, tables are flipped over, glasses are smashed and cracks spread across the walls. Rain pounded on the windows and the storms raged on.

The door swings open and a very dry Dean Winchester stepped in. He takes another step into the destroyed bar and forgets to close the door behind him. He took in the wreckage that caused him to grimace. Another dream of his shattered to pieces. Then it wasn't so much of a dream when Dean thought about it. It was a reality where Michael shoved him into hoping it will keep him quiet while the archangel was riding his body in the real world.

For weeks Dean had to put up with the banging, the yelling, the screaming, the roaring. The hunter hardly got any sleep thanks to his prisoner that was trapped in his mind. Billie's book hasn't helped calm his nerves either. Dean followed the instructions and created the box. Dean was prepared...who was he kidding he wasn't prepared how can anyone be prepared to be locked in a box and dumped in the ocean? Who can be prepared to be locked away with the Archangel Michael for the rest of their life? As the time ticked on Dean started having nightmares about his fate, his sacrifice and it continued to haunt him even when he was awake he couldn't shake off the image of himself locked in a confined space with nothing but four walls.

Dean stops and faces the door. Behind the door is the archangel who started all of this. He is the reason why Dean is here today. Dean places his hand on the screwdriver and takes a shaky breath.

_I have to do this I can't hold him any longer._

There was no sound from the other side and this disturbed Dean greatly. He would prefer the archangel throwing a tantrum. The silence was killing the hunter.

Then in a way the silence is appropriate. Funerals are silent and today may possibly be the last day for the great Dean Winchester.

The hunter held back the tears slipped on his mask. He couldn't reveal not one shred of emotion in front of the archangel. He needed to approach this in a professional manner.

Dean counts himself in and did his best to ignore his trembling fingers. He pulls the screwdriver out and removes the slab. Dean froze when he heard movement from the other side. The shuffle of feet meant the archangel has stood up.

 _No going back now._ Dean told himself as he places his hand on the handle and pulls it down.

The hunter steps back and watches as the door slowly opens. Dean watched his own face staring back at him. It then morphs into a look of surprise.

"Dean."

One step into the bar Dean already wanted to back away from him. But Dean didn't back away he instead stood up straight ready to the Hell he was going to receive from his newly released prisoner.

"Why are you freeing me?" Michael cocked his head and that familiar smirk spreads across his lips. "You finally come to your senses? Finally willing to give in and do as you are told."

The archangel moved closer expecting a reaction or a sign of submission from the hunter but instead Dean smirked. That caused Michael to pause in his tracks. He studies Dean's expression sensing that Dean knew something he didn't. That put the archangel on edge.

"Yeah not gonna happen." Dean said with a cocky grin.

Michael's lip twitched straight away not liking where this is going. He closes his eyes and tilts his head. His eyes then fly open and blaze with fury.

"What did you do!"

The archangel didn't wait for a response as he was already at the door and swinging it open. He heard the hunter as he passed through the door.

"You're going to Hell!"

Michael took the steering wheel and his vessel's body came to life.

The first thing he felt is heat. The feeling of it made him uncomfortable. He looks down at the fire that spread all around him. He looks up from the holy fire and sees lots of faces all with the same look of hatred.

He recognized Samuel at the front and next to him is the red-headed witch Rowena. Her eyes are glowing purple and the spell book in front of her shook.

Castiel and Jack stood at the back with Mary and Bobby standing on the other side.

"Samuel." Michael puts on an amused expression and folds his arms. "What is the meaning of all this?" His eyes roam around the room. With his enhanced hearing he heard the hunters from the other world listening in through the door. "I didn't know we had guests could have gave me some notice I would have..." He gestures to the flannel and jeans. "Removed this thing you call as clothes and smarten myself up."

"No need." Sam straightened up and he smirks. "Go to Hell Michael."

Michael huffed a laugh.

"Funny your brother said the same thing. I been to Hell in my world and destroyed every demon that got in my way." He smiles. "I might do it again it's quite the stress reliever."

Sam didn't look surprised he instead shakes his head and turns to the witch.

"Ready for this?"

Her purple eyes face him. She smiles.

"Aye."

She then raises her hands and it went from the book to the whole room shaking. Michael didn't flinch or show any reaction to the events that are unfolding in front of him. He is the Archangel Michael whatever they are planning to do is obviously going to fail. So he waited and planned out his next moves in his head. He looked at each individual and identified their strengths and weaknesses and included it in the plan that was starting to form. He even thought of a few creative methods that he will use once he and Dean meet eye to eye.

As soon as the witch started chanting Michael felt something hit his chest. He gasps as the invisible force plunges into his chest. His chest suddenly glowed white and he felt his grace pushing up.

 _Their casting me out!_ Michael thought with horror.

The archangel fought back. He clenched his fists and connects to his grace and uses all his strength to push the witch's magic out of his vessel's body. He suddenly went in the air kicking his legs as the new course of power spread through his body.

Then his head snaps back and grace pours out. The body drops to the ground and the swirling pool of grace goes round and round in the air.

Rowena suddenly slams her hands down and the grace splits almost like a knife slashing through it. One half of the grace flies straight towards the former nephilim. Jack opens his mouth and welcomes the grace. It enters his mouth and Jack let out a gasp as his eyes turn gold.

The other half started to take shape. It moulds into a ball of light. Then the grace starts to burn away and the power drains leaving the ball barely flickering. The witch smirks and swings her arms and the ball drops down through the ground and vanishes.

The shaking stops and spell book slams shut. The holy fire dies down into smoke.

"Is it over?" Mary asks.

Rowena turns towards the worried huntress. She nods.

"It's done."

Sam rushes over to his brother.

"Dean."

Dean let out a groan. His eyes open and he winced as a migraine started to form.

Mary immediately went on the other side. She puts her hand under her son's head and helps him sit up.

"How do you feel?" Sam asks.

Dean rubs his head.

"Feel like crap."

"Dean." Sam smiles. "We did it. We got rid of him. We found a way and it worked . We didn't have to use the box."

A smile spreads across Dean's face. Relief and joy shows in his eyes.

"No. You did it." Dean reaches out and places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You had faith."

Sam choked feeling the tears that threatened to fall. He suddenly wraps his arms around his brother and hugs him. Dean hugs him back and closes his eyes wanting to stay in this moment forever. They had a win a huge win they proved Death wrong. He hoped for once the Winchester luck doesn't strike. He deserved this they both deserved this they both suffered long enough they deserved peace.

It was over and nothing was going to destroy that.

Dean stands up and grunts as pain shoots him. He insists he is fine and puts on a smile.

"Wanna get pizza? To celebrate?"

"How about a Winchester surprise." Mary suggests.

Dean's eyes widen.

"The heart attack on the plate?" He grins. "Hell yeah!" Sam opens his mouth to protest but Dean cuts him off. "I deserve it."

Sam chuckles and watches as his brother goes out of the room with a spring to his step.

"Alright. Winchester surprise it is then." He looks at his mom. "Try to not burn the kitchen down."

"Hey. I'm not that bad. As for that." Mary slaps her son's back. "You're gonna help me."

Sam groans but knew he couldn't argue so he let out a sigh and said.

"Fine let's go and boost everyone's cholesterol levels up."

Mary smiles.

"That's the spirit."

Sam smiled as his mom left the room. They are going to be okay. Michael is out of the picture, Dean is free, Jack has his powers back and the box will forever stay locked in the room down the hallway.

_Good riddance._

Sam smiles at his family.

Things are finally looking up.

* * *

Michael gasps and sits up. His eyes dart in all directions but he couldn't find any source of light. He is surrounded by darkness. The archangel scrambles to his feet and brushes his suit down. He then paused. When did he change into his suit? Michael looks down at his polished shoes and runs his fingers through his combed hair. He frowns as he put the pieces together. Dean let him out, he was trapped in a circle of holy fire, the younger Winchester was there with his family and friends, the witch was performing a spell...

...on him!

Michael checks himself over but nothing seemed off. He smirks. He beat them they tried to cast him out and he beat them. He must have gone back into Winchester and took full control.

Yet why couldn't he remember that?

The archangel shrugged it off and took this as a win.

"Should have gone for the box Dean."

Michael decided to explore his surroundings and get an idea on where he was. He walks and frowns as he watched the flames burst from the ground and vanish within seconds. That strangely seemed familiar. As he continued walking he bumps into a man. The man turns and glares at him.

"What do you think you're doing pal?"

"Excuse me?"

The man points.

"There's a line. You wait not push in." He turns his back to the archangel and grumbles "No such thing as patience these days."

Michael looks and sees a huge line of men and women all lined up. He spots two men dressed in black standing on the side against the wall. A board above the door showed a number. Number four flashed across the screen. A short plumped man showed his ticket to the suit man at the door. Suit guy nods and motions at him to go in. The line moved by an inch and people waited for their turn.

"Pardon me sir." Michael taps the guy who he bumped into.

"What?"

The man turns and glares at the archangel. Michael smiles and did his best to stay as polite as possible.

"Mind telling me where we are?"

The man snorted he actually snorted with disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

"I do not kid now tell me what is this place and if you do not give me an answer there will be consequences."

"Not if they get to you first."

Michael frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll suggest you start behaving yourself." His eyes go on the men in black. "They don't take no shit."

Michael scoffs. Humans don't scare him. He can crush every bone in their body. Out of the whole room he is probably the strongest being here. That made Michael smug and he realized why stand here wasting his time with a human when he can just skip right to the front and get all the answers he is looking for.

The archangel happily skips past and ignores the annoying human's yells. Then a big, muscular man steps out in front of him.

"Going somewhere." He growled.

Michael laughs. This Arnold Schwarzenegger wannabe is no match against him.

"I'm just passing by." Michael looks up and up at the man's enraged face. "You're in my way."

The man presses against the archangel's suit and points.

"Back at the queue you wait like everybody else."

"I'm not like everybody else." His smug expression started to piss the bigger man off. "So go on give me your best shot I would love to see you tr..."

Michael suddenly flies backwards and hits the stone concrete wall. The man lowers his massive fist and grins when the archangel's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Where did you come from?"

Michael stands up and raises his fists. His warrior instincts immediately kick in. The man looked irritated but decided that this little bastard needed to be taught a lesson. So he stormed up to the smaller being with his fists out and ready. Michael swings his fist and hits the man across the jaw.

"Oww"

Michael clutches his fist and winced. This big guy is hard as steel. Michael raises his leg but the big man grabs his leg and suddenly Michael finds himself hanging upside down. The man laughs and swings the archangel left and right.

"Ha ha hilarious." Michael glared. "I tried playing nice. Its time I stepped up and showed you what I am truly capable off."

Michael searches out for his grace. His eyes then widen. His grace where is it? It's not here. Now thinking about it his back felt lighter than usual.

"What did that witch do?" Michael questioned out loud.

He froze when staring back at him is two black eyes.

"Demon!"

Michael looks round. He recalled the Winchesters words.

_"You're going to Hell!"_

_"Go to Hell Michael."_

Realization dawned on him. He is in Hell. He is in Hell without his grace. Without grace that made him...

_Human._

No no no no no NO! He couldn't be human he couldn't be the thing he grown to hate. He is the Archangel Michael he should not be on the same level as these low intelligent mud monkeys. He is being held by a demon. How embarrassing. No Michael couldn't stay here he needed to get out of here and he needed to find that red-headed witch and force her to undo this mess she's caused.

 _First the demon._ Michael told himself.

"Get off me you disgusting piece of filth." Michael growled at the demon.

The demon snarls and slams Michael into the ground. He turns Michael over and throws punch after punch after punch at him. Michael was eventually coughing up blood and he trembled under the demon's grasp. He wanted to yell stop but that would make him look weak and Michael couldn't be weak. Despite being human he had to maintain his dignity. That was all he has got.

"ENOUGH!"

The demon stops and faces the owner of the voice. A man appears next to the demon. Michael can sense the authority from the new arrival he looked like a type of guy that shouldn't be messed with.

"Ivan what did I tell you about disturbing the souls."

"He wasn't following the rules." Ivan grunted in response.

The other man who Michael assumed was a demon looks down at the archangel. His eyes suddenly widen.

"Impossible." He leans forward going in the archangel's face. Michael shuffles away not liking his personal space being invaded. "You look like him but you're not him. Your soul is different."

_Soul?_

Michael frowns. He is an archangel he doesn't have a soul. The smaller demon suddenly pulls Michael off the ground and pins him to the wall.

"Hello there." He smiles. "My name is Caym and may I ask who you are? Do not say Dean Winchester because I know you are not Dean Winchester I seen the hunter's soul. So talk. Who are you?"

Michael pondered on what he should do. Should he lie or should he tell the truth. He is Michael and the mention of his name would cause demons to go crying to mama. They fear the mighty archangel. Michael can kill them with one snap of his fingers.

Michael grins.

"Michael. The Archangel Michael."

Caym's face goes blank. His lip then twitches and he starts laughing. Michael frowns. Caym looks at his colleagues.

"This is suppose to be Michael."

Ivan let out a blah at the mention of the archangel's name.

"I am Michael!" Michael yelled in anger.

"I'll admit he has the suit." Another demon pointed out.

Caym faces the archangel again.

"He does. It can't be a shapeshifter they don't come here. So..." He brushes his fingers through Michael's neatly combed head. "Who are you? Are you really the mighty Archangel Michael from the other universe. The one who finally got Dean to say the three-letter word." His eyes turn black. "I say we should have a look."

Michael shook and wiggled under the demon's grasp. Caym places his hands on Michael's head and starts to look through. The archangel screams as images flooded his mind. Images showed when he and his Lucifer fought, the aftermath when he realized God abandoned him, the fight with this world's Lucifer, his time in the freezer and lastly the spell.

The images, the emotions...wait what emotions? Michael's eyes widen oh God he is feeling he is gaining feelings towards his memories. The archangel was now panicking.

"You want me to stop?" Caym asks with fake concern. Michael's paled expression said it all. The demon nods. "Alright."

He removes his hand and the archangel falls face first in the ground.

Then Michael's world went black.

* * *

Michael woke up with a gasp. He tried to move but his body refused to move. Thick, long chains held him place. The archangel let out a silent cry. He shouldn't be here he is the Archangel Michael.

"Former archangel you mean."

Michael paused. His head turns towards the voice. On the couch is a demon. He had his legs up and in his hand he had a long knife. The demon raises his eyebrow and smirks at Michael's baffled expression.

"My, my. How the mighty have fallen." The demon stands up and strolls up to the former archangel. He flips the blade in his hand and watches with awe. "Michael. Big bad Michael is here in my chambers." He looks at the soul. "I must say that spell is neat, creating a soul from scratch. I can't see any grace in you you're nothing but a soul." He barked out a laugh. "I witnessed many spells in my life time but this...this is genius I must praise this being for their craftsmanship."

"Her name is Rowena. Red hair, mother of Crowley you won't miss her." Michael replied.

"Rowena ah well that explains it." The demon runs his fingers over the former archangel's jaw. "Did anyone ever tell you that your Sword is beautiful, truly a work of art and such a joy to watch."

" Watch? "

The demon raises his head.

"He was Alastair's student. The old demon trained him well. Dean Winchester became one of the best torturers I ever seen. His skills, his methods ah. I was actually his biggest fan. Every time he swung that blade it made me giddy with excitement. I was quite the fangirl you could say. Michael you should be proud."

"Who the Hell are you?" Michael growled.

The demon face palms.

"Where are my manners. I'm Belphegor. I am going to be your torturer."

"No you're not." Michael smiles. "I'm the Commander of Heaven. I led armies. You think this Hell hole will contain me."

The demon nods.

"Yeah."

Michael again shakes his head.

"When I get out of here. I am going to rip you apart just like I did to many other demons back in my world. You think you have the control but you don't. You are nothing but scum of the Earth. An abomination to mankind. I will crush you like a bug."

"What happened to ripping me apart? Jeez make your mind up."

"I can do so many things to you Dean's skills are nothing compared to mine."

"That was when you were at full juice now..." His lips twist into a smirk. "You're the insignificant bug."

"How dare you insult me? You disgusting, vile creatur..."

The knife slashes and Michael's tongue falls off. Michael's eyes widen with shock

"Cat got your tongue?" The demon smirked. He waves the former archangel's tongue. "Souls on the first day they talk too much. Some beg for forgiveness, some pray to God, some...well some I don't even know what the Hell they're talking about. Their so shit scared they can't even form words."

He points his bloodied blade. Michael flinched when the sharp end of the knife is inches away from his face.

"Now you I heard you love the sound of your own voice." Belphegor nodded. "Talk non-stop." His knife moves down to the throat. "I think it's time someone took care of that." Michael cried as the knife went through his neck. "Ah." Michael gave out a strangled cry as Belphegor twists the knife around. "That feels so damm good."

He pulls the knife out and blood pours out. The former archangel still had his mouth open but all that came out was sounds. He didn't have the ability to form words.

Belphegor cups Michael's cheek and he looked almost sad.

"As much as I adore this face." His fingers circle around the soul's eyes. "I gotta follow orders and destroy every part of you."

The demon sticks his thumbs in Michael's eyes. Belphegor grins and removes his hands. Two eye balls pop out and fall on the ground. The former archangel gasps in shock and chokes as the demon touches the two empty sockets.

"That's better. Those eyes were too distracting."

He opens a box that revealed many torturing devices. He gets out one and grins like a mad man.

"So buckle up feathers we're going on a ride."

Belphegor tortured the former archangels for days, months, years. Each day Michael was torn apart then put back together. He was cut, hit, ripped apart, sliced, burned, raped. His body was violated and mutilated time his abuser was done with him. Hallucinations oh they are the worst. The former archangel can deal with physical pain but mentally. One second he saw Lucifer seconds before Michael killed him the next second he saw Gabriel with anger in his eyes blaming him for tearing the family apart. Then God saying he left because of his eldest son.

_"You failed me Michael."_

Michael knew it wasn't real but the words still hurt. It was like a dagger to the heart.

After thirty years Belphegor put the damaged soul back together and steps back as Michael took in a shaky gasp.

"Well?" Belphegor cocked his head. "You done?"

"Done?" Michael frowned.

"You haven't begged. I see no signs of giving in?" Belphegor narrowed his eyes. "So you want me to stop?"

Michael gave out a strained laugh.

"You're not going to stop. You never stop. That's how Hell works right?"

"True but Michael I stopped on this day for a reason."

"Oh do tell what is the special day?" Michael frowned.

Belphegor grins.

"Thirty years. Dean broke after thirty years. He came off the rack. After that he became a damm legend." He moves closer and presses himself against Michael's bare chest. "I'm curious how you feeling right now?"

"If you are asking me to go down to your level and torture souls the answer is no I'm not weak. I will never beg I will never plea. You will be waiting a long time buddy."

Belphegor chuckles.

"Yet I'm not convinced. The Archangel Michael of this world broke in Hell I'm sure you will go down the exact same road." He pulls Michael's head back. "I just gotta dig deeper, put more effort in. Hopefully all this will pay off."

He leans forward.

"I will be King of Hell." He whispered.

Michael's eyes widen. Belphegor laughs and shoves the blade in Michael's stomach. He ignored the grunt from the former archangel and raises the blade all the way up. The body of the soul splits in half and blood spatters everywhere.

One half of Michael's body trembled. Belphegor leans down and grins when Michael's only eye goes wider than usual.

The demon laughs and cuts through the former archangel like a slab of meat. Many years passed and Michael refused to give in. He didn't want to give the demon the satisfaction. Then one day the demon abruptly stops and he turns to face the new arrival. Belphegor grunted when he saw its Caym.

"Don't go anywhere feathers." Belphegor grins. "Oh wait you can't."

He ignores Michael's growl and goes out of the room and closes the door. Michael tried to listen in but it was difficult to hear now that his lost his enhanced hearing. The door opens and Caym walks in. His expression is amused as he took in the battered soul in front of him.

"Michael." He smiled.

"Where's your friend?" Michael glared.

"One we are not friends and two he went to clear off some steam he was pretty pissed."

"About what?"

"Nick, he tried to bring your brother back."

Michael's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Don't worry you remain victorious." Caym places his hands on his hips. "The nephilim stopped him."

Michael's lips press into a thin line.

"He did?" He swallows . "With my grace?"

Caym smiles and nods. Michael couldn't help but sigh with relief. If Lucifer came back to his Kingdom and knew Michael is there, the Devil would take Belphegor's place and torture his alternative brother. That thought made Michael shudder.

"You are relieved." Caym noticed.

"You are not mad? The spawn stopped your leader from coming back."

"I spent centuries without the Devil by my side." Caym smiled. "Honestly I'm not bothered."

The demon waves his hand and Michael suddenly drops down in a chair. The chains move and wrap round him securing him in place. Caym drags a chair and sits in front of the soul.

"I seen so little of you yet I already feel like I know you."

"You were in my head."

"Very true." A glass of red wine appears in the demon's hand. He sips it and eyes the scars on the soul. "Bel really did a number on you." His face turns sympathetic. "You poor thing."

Michael grunted.

"I'm still standing."

"Indeed you are." Caym nodded. "Bel becoming predictable."

"I just can't be broken." Michael grinned.

Michael's voice trembled as he spoke. Caym also noticed every time he mentioned the other demon Michael cringed. Caym leans forward.

"You know I admire you in a way. Your world is so different to mine. Your Sword was never born yet you remained patient hoping there will be a time when the bloodlines produce a powerful vessel. You were happy to wait for another few decades. You wanted no you needed this Apocalypse to be right you badly wanted to please the Big Man. The demons almost everyone wanted the Apocalypse now. Your Lucifer got out and you had no choice but to pull up an alternative vessel and fight him. You won congratulations. In time you were rewarded. You got what you wanted you got your Sword, you tricked him into saying yes and..." He scoffs. "Look how much trouble it caused."

Michael slumped at that thought. If he never met the Winchesters, their pesky angel and the spawn he would still be the most powerful being in existence. They won't wrong about things coming back and biting you in the ass. Being greedy for power has cost the former archangel greatly. Now he has been degraded to a useless and pathetic soul.

A sob breaks out and Michael's face screws up.

"Don't be sad." Caym gets the former archangel to look at him. "They say once a hero always a hero. Yes you had your downfall you caused destruction, chaos, lives got killed but worthy heroes always make their way back up. Dean Winchester rose up I'm sure you will to."

"I'm in Hell."

"So was Dean." Caym gives the most warmest smile Michael has ever seen on a demon. "I believe in redemption."

Michael bit his lip and looks at the demon with hopeful eyes.

"You think I'll be rescued."

"You are Heaven's Prince. A Prince does not deserve to be down here. Your army, the monsters they need their leader."

"My monsters." Michael smiled. "Yes they would do anything for me."

"Anything?"

"I am the one they serve. I am the one who gave them a gift. I made werewolves immune to silver I made vampires immune to dead man's blood. I'm their Savior." He grins. "I'm going to do so much more when I'm out. I will fix God's mistakes. I will cleanse this world and make it a better world. My monsters will see me as their hero." Michael stopped when Caym chuckled. He frowns. "What is so funny?"

"The hope." Caym smiled. "The sudden hope. That little speech from me your soul has lit up with determination. It's hilarious."

Michael's face twists with rage.

"Listen here you parasite. I will get out of here, my monsters will be looking for me. They need me."

"Do they?" Caym raises his eyebrow. The demon looms over the former archangel. "Do they?" He repeated.

"I'm not falling for your crap demon." Michael spat at him.

"I'm only asking a question." Caym said with an innocent smile. He goes in Michael's face and whispers. "Wake up Michael."

He grins.

"Wake up."

Suddenly Michael sits up and gasps. He looks round and frowns when he finds himself staring at walls. He glances and sees a window. His eyes shift and in his hand is a glass of alcohol. He moves the glass around and watches the liquid swirl inside. He looks at his painted nails and notices the darker skin tone. Then it dawned on him where he is.

Michael stands up and hears the heels click on the ground. He walks to the mirror and facing him is the female he possessed.

He looks round at the chair he sat on. He remembered he sat and poured himself a drink. He was waiting for the Winchesters especially Dean.

 _Must have fallen asleep._ Michael frowned.

That's weird because archangels can't fall asleep. Michael studies the alcohol and makes a mental note to himself that he should not consume too much next time.

Michael walks to the window and looks outside. He smiles as he envisions his ideal world. He couldn't sense Castiel yet but he had a feeling deep in his gut that they are close it shouldn't be long now. He will repossess his true vessel when the time is right.

Then there is a knock.

"Come in." Michael yelled.

The door opens and the werewolf Melanie walks in.

"Lord Michael." Melanie bows.

She goes back up and puts her hands behind her back.

"Melanie." Michael turns and smiles. "Any progress?"

Melanie shakes her head.

"No sir."

Michael huffed with annoyance.

_They are so slow._

"We will of course be ready when they arrive." The werewolf assured him.

"Anything else?"

"That is all sir."

Melanie goes to leave but the archangel raises his hand and shouts.

"Wait!"

Melanie looks over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"If...If I ever lost my grace and that's a big if...would you still follow me?"

Michael didn't know why this question sprung in his mind but he is curious he really wanted to know that no matter what happens his monsters would still follow him. Melanie didn't give him an answer straight away. She instead stared at him and looked lost in thought. That made Michael feel uneasy his followers shouldn't question their loyalty.

"Be honest I will know if you are lying." Michael quickly added.

Melanie grits her teeth and looks at Michael's worried expression.

"If you lost your grace, that would make you human? Correct?"

"In a way yes."

"So you would be on their level." She replied with disgust.

"I would not be them on an intellectual level or emotional level I would still be me and I would still see them as unwanted creatures that need to be wiped off the Earth."

"We would be following a powerless archangel." The werewolf pointed out. "In our eyes we would still see you as a human...and prey."

"Even though I am the reason you are now more powerful than ever."

"We got power so much power we wouldn't need to follow you. If you are human our connection to you would be broken. We would be free to do whatever the Hell we like."

"The plan."

"We can rule the world without you Michael." She grinned.

Michael approaches her with a glare.

"That is what you think of your leader. You and your pack leader agreed that you will serve me. Any doubts or I suspect any change in loyalty will result in death."

His voice rose to a shout but Melanie didn't flinch. She smiled calmly at him and said.

"I don't like being interrupted when I'm about to feed. You know it is a basic need of mine. Without food I get cranky." She holds Michael's hands and gives a flirtatious smile. "I would really love to pick up where we left off. The hotel room."

Her eyes suddenly become wide and change color. Claws extend out and dig into the archangel's wrists. Michael immediately pushes her away and wraps his hand around her neck. He frowns as his grip lessened and his strength is significantly low. Melanie laughs at Michael's confusion. She grabs him and raises him off the ground.

"Oh how the tables have turned." She purred.

Her teeth come out and Michael's eyes widen. The werewolf with her new enhanced strength throws Michael across the room like a rag doll. Michael crashes into the wall. Melanie pours herself a glass of wine and sips it.

"I knew." She gestures. "Everyone knows that you lost your grace. Our connection is broken. You do not owe me anymore."

"I run this show now." Her pack leader appears. He looks at the fallen archangel and smirks. "We do thank you Michael for giving us the key to creating the dream world. A world where we can be the hunters and the humans are the hunted. No demons or angels or archangels are going to be included in this new world. I will be the new God."

Melanie purrs with delight and Phillipe crouches down so he is eye level with the former archangel.

"We got what we wanted and now you are not needed." His eyes flash blue and he lets out a groan as Michael's heart banged against his chest. "I'm feeling hungry." He goes back up and looks at Michael with hungry eyes. "I'm sure my army would love a piece of you."

Michael jumped when he heard banging coming from the other side of the door. He heard the growls and roars. Michael had to guess there was literally an army sized group of monsters out there.

They all wanted him.

The former archangel stumbles back as the two werewolves start to approach him. They wanted to tease him so they took their steps slow. They sensed the fear in Michael and it only made him more delicious

"I'm here." A voice said behind him.

Michael whips round and spots the reaper Violet.

"Reaper." He sighed with relief. "Get me out of here."

"I am here to collect you." She nodded. "Once the monsters have killed you I will take your soul down to Hell."

_Soul?_

Michael clutches his chest and the feeling of confusion and shock overpowers him.

"In a few minutes that door will break down and you will be ripped apart like a piece of meat."

Violet whistles and waits patiently. Michael wouldn't stand for it.

"Please." He begged.

"Why should I?" She glared. "Why help the one who locked away Death and enslaved the reapers."

"I am not going to do it here." Michael's eyes go desperate. "I am aware you are low on numbers. If you save me I will assure you I will not intervene with your kind."

"A deal." Violet scoffed with disbelief. "Another deal that you will break."

"I will keep my word."

"Death is not stupid."

"Tell your Death that I swear by my Father that I will leave her flock alone."

"Its funny." Violet folds her arms. "Whenever you are weak you suddenly want to make a deal. When Jack destroyed your previous vessel you made a deal with Dean and you broke it. You now want to make a deal with Death. If she gives me permission to save you, you will turn on us and plot to destroy us all. You say humans lie." Her face darkens. "You are a liar and a user. You view others as the weak ones but in reality its you Michael you are the weak one without your grace you are nothing. You have no clue how to survive the world without your mojo you depend on others for your survival. Pathetic really."

Michael sinks in on himself. His face blushed pink with embarrassment. As much as he didn't want to admit it the reaper had a point he is useless without his grace. Violet checks her watch.

"It's time."

"No!"

Michael's wide eyes turn to the door. The door breaks open and the monsters flood in. Their eyes glowed blue and their claws and fangs extend out. The monsters lunge and send the former archangel on the ground. Michael let's out a blood curdling scream and his arms, legs are ripped off and the monsters sink their teeth into the flesh.

Michael's vision is interrupted by a flash and he suddenly finds himself lying in an alleyway. He looks down at himself and sighs with relief. He then groans and touches his head. His mind is a fog he couldn't piece together what is real or what is a trick. He slowed his breathing down and thought back to that moment. The moment his monsters revealed their true colors and he nearly became their dinner.

Michael knew for certain that no matter what his monsters will never save him.

Reapers they clearly didn't want nothing to do with him either.

Michael couldn't blame him.

His heart rate increased when he heard footsteps approaching. The former archangel curls himself into a ball and hopes no one will notice him.

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean?" A soft female voice spoke.

Michael lowers his hands. He looks up at the red lips that he strangely felt attracted to. He wanted to press his lips against those ruby-red lips and kiss them. He quickly snapped out of those strange human feelings and looks up at the face.

"Jo." He gasped.

Michael then smiles, happy to see his alternative sister.

Anael also known as Jo straightened up as she felt something off.

"You're not Dean. Your soul..."

"I'm Michael." The former archangel put bluntly.

Jo's eyes widen. She starts to back away. Michael's stern gaze causes her to stop.

"Jo." He stands up. "Just want to talk."

"Really?" Jo scowled. "After last time you want to talk again? You already see me as a disappointment."

Michael sighs.

"I didn't mean you personally. Your desire is what I found disappointing."

"As they say can't impress everyone." Jo huffed a laugh.

"Jo." Michael steps forward. "I need your help."

"My help?...Pass."

"Please." He smiles. "We are family after all."

"Family?" Jo looked at him with disgust.

"That's what you wanted? Although we are from different universes we are in a way still related."

"That doesn't make us family."

"Anael!" He snapped. "This is urgent. I have lost my grace and I need to find a way to get it back. You know things. You were an apprentice for Joshua you were later in charge of counting the souls. Souls is your area of expertise. What do you propose we do?" Jo frowns at him. Michael raises his arms. "It's a simple question how do you unsoul me?"

"You ask the rebel to help you?"

"I'm giving you a moment to shine. You proposed many ideas but the higher rank angels always dismissed them. I'm giving you a chance to prove to me you are worthy."

"And there it is."

Jo increased the distance between her and the former archangel.

"Excuse me?" Michael frowned.

"The sweet talk." Jo glared. "Using your charm to convince me to help you. Manipulating me into helping you."

"It's not like that."

"Do you remember what you said? About Heaven? The angels? You won't going to help us. We are sad, lost, fallen things that are not worth saving."

"My grace can help restore Heaven." Michael smiles. "We can help each other...sis." He grinned the last part.

"You want your grace for yourself. You wouldn't help Heaven. You chose monsters over us."

"About that." Michael gave out an awkward laugh. "They umm we had a disagreement and..."

"They were only following you because of power." Jo scoffed.

"Yeah. Now that I'm mortal they don't want to know."

"You thought they were better than humans, better than us."

" I uh... "

"Michael!" Jo raises her hands. "Can't you see no one wants to help you. Do you know why?" Look how you treated everyone. You killed innocent lives, you tortured them, you disrespected me and treated Dean your worthy vessel like crap. Michael you done this to yourself the soul problem that's all on you. It's your punishment. "

Michael clenched his fists. His lip trembled. He wanted to lash out, he wanted to break something, he wanted to hurt the angel in front of him. He paused and took a shaky breath. He now felt guilty for even having that thought. Causing harm to his alternative sister because he is angry at himself that wasn't right. His past actions, the chaos and violence he caused it made him want to throw up.

"Me and you, we're similar."

Jo bows her head and waits for the former archangel to process what she said. Michael frowns in confusion. How is he similar to Jo?

"Alone." She suddenly spoke. Her intense gaze made Michael dare to not answer back. He remained silent and waited for her to continue. "You tell yourself that being alone doesn't bother you, deep down it does. You pushed your brothers away because of the Apocalypse, you killed your Lucifer, you did all this just to get God's attention. You loved God and you wanted to be his perfect son. When God left, it destroyed you. You were abandoned, alone and you had no one to turn to. No one to comfort you or be there for you. You were all alone and you still are. You are in this world but in reality like me you don't belong. We both are still trying to find our way round this universe. We both want to find a group that will accept us for who we are." She smiles. "We want to be loved."

Michael presses against the wall as his alternative sister got closer. Michael had to admit he was impressed by her bravery she was scared last time they spoke.

"You think my desire for a family is too disappointing. If God and your brothers returned I think you would change your mind."

Michael thought about the early days. Him, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. Their bond was so strong the former archangel thought their bond was unbreakable. God gave Lucifer the Mark which slowly corrupted him. Rage filled up inside Michael as he thought about his decisions. He always close God. Lucifer needed his brother but Michael still chose God.

 _If I chose my brothers and not Father I would still have a family._ He closes his eyes and his face is pained. _I was too blind. I found out the truth after I pushed everyone away._

Michael spent years being alone and he insisted he is fine but Jo is right he wasn't. He hoped destroying God's work would make him feel better but it didn't the emptiness he feels is still there. It only increased by the day.

A tear runs down Michael's cheek which is unnatural because the Archangel Michael doesn't cry. He feels the wet liquid trail down his skin. It wasn't long before another tear came down.

The need to be comforted consumed him but Jo showed no interest in calming her alternative brother down.

"You did this to yourself." She reminded him. "No one will save you because you are a monster."

"I'm not a monster."

His eyes begun to fill with tears again. Jo places her finger to his lips.

"She's coming. You better run."

"Who? Who is coming."

Jo grins. Michael grabs her shoulders.

"Who is coming!"

A shadow swoops past causing the leaves to fly up in the air. Michael whips around and spots a dark hooded figure standing at the end of the alleyway.

"Oh...snap." Michael grabs the angel and starts to look through her pockets. "I need your blade."

Jo shoves the former archangel and sends him on the ground. She turns towards the figure.

"He's right here."

"No...no Jo!"

The angel turns away.

"You better run. She's pretty fast."

Michael quickly gets to his feet and runs down the alleyway. He goes through the thick fog and enters the woods. He can hear the 'Wild One' gaining on him.

He stops in his tracks as she appears in front of him.

"You." Michael huffed.

He tried to look brave but part of him couldn't help but fear the dream walker. She is a warrior, a fighter just like him and even when he had his powers she managed to defeat him. He didn't want to imagine what she could do to him now. He noticed the spear is not in her hands.

"Where's the spear?" He asks.

She removes her hood. Her face darkens as her eyes meet his.

"You broke it." She put bluntly.

"I..."

Pain hit him as a memory of him destroying the spear flashes across his mind. He let out a whimper and clutches his head. Kaia got the former archangel by surprise and sends him stumbling back. Michael glares at her.

"You asked for it."

He removes his coat and approaches her. A wave of déjà vu went through him as they both circled each other waiting for the other to attack.

"You broke it you suffer the consequences."

Kaia gets out a knife and swipes it. Michael raises his arm and grimaced as the blade cuts deep into his skin. Blood trickles out and starts to stain his white rolled up sleeve. He snarled and punches her across the jaw. Both fighters moved gracefully and in sync. They flowed across the forest ground and blocked any sudden moves from their opponent. Michael then headbutts the dream walker. Kaia falls back and her head crashes into a rock. The former archangel smirked in victory as blood poured out of the girl and formed a puddle.

"You shouldn't challenge someone who has centuries worth of experience." He smirked .

Just as he finished his sentence Kaia's eyes fly open and she stabs the former archangel in the leg. Michael let out a cry and drops to his knees. Kaia stands up and her wound is healed. Michael looks and sees the pool of blood is gone.

"What? I..." His wide eyes go on her. "You are human you should have not survived that."

The dream walker pulls him up and puts the knife against his throat.

"Consequences." She put darkly.

Michael suddenly loses his footing and he falls.

He lands on something hard. The hard landing sent a pain through his spine. He winced and goes to sit up but he couldn't. He is stuck. He stretches his arms and froze when his hands made contact. His fingers trail along the hard surface and his eyes go round only to see other walls all identical. Four walls all closing in on him.

"Oh no no no!" Michael cried.

Memories of that damm box floods his mind. He remembered the days of Dean putting it together, following every instruction from Death's book. Michael hoped to avoid this. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life at the bottom of the ocean. Horror filled his face. He is human so if he went into the ocean he will drown.

The former archangel started screaming for help. He didn't care how weak and pathetic he sounded he just wanted to get out.

Kaia looms over him her expression emotionless as always. Michael had a feeling deep down she is probably rooting for his punishment. Next to her is Jo who clearly looked more relieved than anything else that her monstrous brother is finally going to be out of the picture for good. Melanie and her pack leader stood on Kaia's other side smirking with delight. Violet stood with Death. Billie looks down at him waiting for the events from her book to unfold.

Just then other people joined. Lydia the vampire, Jamil Hamed all victims who he killed during the time he possessed Dean Winchester. They all rose from the dead to come and watch him suffer.

Then oh God no.

His brothers joined Jo and looked down at him with disgust. Lucifer the brightest of them all looked sad. Michael knew his brother never wanted this. He knew Lucifer never wanted to fight. Michael forced his brother into fighting him because he believed that's what God wanted.

A Father making his children fight each other to the death.

How sick is that?

Michael felt sick for believing in it.

Gabriel looks away and buries his head in his brother's shoulder. Raphael places his hand on Gabriel's head and frowns at Michael.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words meant nothing to Michael's family or to ones who he killed. It is too late to apologize.

Just then the younger Winchester came to the front. He had his mom by his side and his best friend on the other. The nephilim joins Castiel's side and looks down at Michael with hatred in his eyes. Behind them all stood the hunters from Michael's world all waiting for the monster who destroyed their world to suffer. Even Rowena decided to show her face at this important gathering.

There is someone missing?

Where's Dean?

Michael's thoughts are interrupted when he sees Dean stepping out of the crowd.

"Dean."

Hope fills Michael's green eyes and he smiles. Dean looks at his own face staring back at him. The hunter showed no sympathy for the former archangel.

"Dean if you can to do the honors." Billie spoke.

Dean nods and goes to close the lid. Michael grabs his arm.

"Please." Michael begged. "I know I hurt you. I should have not broken our deal and...and I'm sorry I really am."

Tears slide down his cheeks.

Again Dean showed no sympathy. He didn't accept the former archangel's apology. The hunter grips the lid.

"Goodbye Michael."

Michael gasps as Dean slams the lid down on him.

"DEAN!"

Michael starts pounding his fists. Just then drops of water splash on Michael's face. He tensed as the water drops on to his shirt and soaks into the fabric.

_It's begun._

The drops of water increase and the drops soon turn into a water fall. Water fills up and Michael struggles to breathe. The former archangel continued banging and he kept screaming until his throat started to hurt. His tears joined the pool that surrounded him.

His monsters didn't want nothing to do with him anymore.

The reapers didn't want to save him.

The angels didn't want to save him.

His Sword didn't want to save him.

Michael really couldn't blame them.

At the same time it still hurt the former archangel. He is not worth saving. He doesn't deserve to be saved.

Michael stopped screaming as the water fills up and he let his mind drift off. He gave in and let the water swallow him whole. He drowns but he didn't fight back. He instead closes his eyes and drowns.

His mind was so spaced out he didn't feel the tremors that shook the box. He didn't feel the heat that rose and the fire burning his skin. It was a scream that wasn't his own that caused Michael to wake up in shock. He is alarmed when he finds himself back on the rack. His vision is disoriented and his mind is a fog. He looks down at his body and winced at the significant damage. He's been tortured without even realizing it. By looking at the drool it seems he like his counterpart he has become a drooling mess.

Michael felt like a drooling mess as well. His body is trembling and he couldn't turn off the water works. He couldn't even form words all that came out is sobs. Another scream shook Michael to the core. The former archangel straightened up when he saw a bright light pouring through the door. He starts pulling at the chains although he knew it was pointless.

Then the light goes round him like a blanket. Michael accepted the warm embrace and let's it remove him from the rack. Suddenly there is a flash and Michael finds himself staring at a wooden wall. Panic rose in him as he stares at the four walls.

"Not again!" Tears poured down his face. "Not again!"

He starts pounding. To Michael's surprise the lid came off. He quickly makes his way through the mud. Sunlight pours in and hits Michael's face. It caused Michael to gasp. Tears poured his eyes but this time it is tears of joy. He is finally free. He finally got out of Hell. Michael collapses on the ground and cherishes the nature side of his father's work.

"You are Michael."

Michael snaps his head round. A young man stood looking at him with awe. He looked familiar to Michael. As he flipped through his memories realization hits him and his eyes widen.

"You are the half-brother." Michael stands up. "Adam right?"

"Good to know someone remembers me." Adam smirked.

Michael frowns.

"Am I still in Hell? Is this a trick?" His relief suddenly turns into a full-blown panic attack. The former archangel let out a series of "No. No. No" and he paces around wishing for this fake reality to stop.

"I seen some crazy shit in the cage but from my knowledge I'm sure we are on Earth now." Adam nodded. "...alive."

Michael paused in his tracks.

"Alive?" His voice cracked as he said it.

"Michael brought you back."

 _What?_... "He did?" Michael frowned. _Surely I_ _must be_ _imagining this?_

"Either that or I am talking to an hallucination." Adam chuckled .

Michael looks down at a puddle of water. He touches his...Dean's face.

"He put me back in Dean?" He frowned .

"No this is your body."

Michael looks at the other man.

"Mine?"

"Don't ask me I have no clue. I'm still catching up on the basics. You are gonna have to talk to him."

"Him?" Michael bit his lip and his body trembled with nerves.

"Hey hey he won't bite." Adam tried to lighten up the situation. "I told him to go easy on you."

Michael blinked in confusion. He couldn't understand how Adam had control? Why would this Michael give his vessel control?

"Shared control actually." Adam said reading Michael's thoughts. "We take turns."

"He lets you. He is okay with this?"

"I'm still standing here talking to so..." Adam smiles

Michael thought back to when he let Dean have control during the fight against Lucifer. He thinks about what if he and Dean shared control. The alliance between them could have formed as time went on. They could have been a good team.

Michael shakes his head. What's done is done there is no point looking back at his mistakes now. The damage cannot be fixed.

"You ready?" Adam asked . "To you know face yourself?"

Michael is far from ready but part of him is curious on why this Michael brought him back. So Michael nodded and watched as Adam's eyes flashed blue and his expression changed within seconds. The two Michaels stared at each other for a few moments. Both are speechless on what to say to each other. Michael is the first to break and he looks at this world's version and says.

"Why did you bring me back?"

Michael of this world cocked his head. There is no anger, no rage just curiosity. Michael raises his hands.

"Why? Why did you do it? You know who I am you know I took your Sword. Why? Wouldn't you rather want me dead and burning in Hell? Huh?"

The other Michael emotionless face studies his counterpart.

"I tried everything to get that boy to say yes. He was too stubborn for his own good." His blue eyes harden. "I saw what you did while possessing my Sword. The destruction you caused, the lives you killed. You destroyed your world and then you wanted to do the same here with monsters as your followers." He spat the last part out with disgust. Michael knew he is in trouble and he is sure this Michael brought him back only to kill him again. "However." He continued. "Castiel showed me the truth. God, us being characters of his story, his other worlds, other versions of us all meeting the same tragic fate. Castiel opened my eyes and humans are not wrong about the truth hurting you. It hurt me, it hurt you and therefore I do not blame you in terms of your outburst against his creations. You wanted to destroy what he loved you wanted him to feel what you are feeling which is completely understandable."

"Why did you..."

Michael stopped when his other self raised his hand to silence him. Michael goes quiet and waits for the archangel to continue.

"The Winchesters are fighting against God right now as we speak."

"They are doing what?"

Michael of this world approaches him.

"Let me show you."

Michael gasps as images flooded his mind. God killing Jack, releasing the souls from Hell, Belphegor!

Michael quickly pulls away.

"Belphegor...is he...is he...is he!"

"Shh." Michael places his finger to the former archangel's lips. "He's dead Castiel killed him." Michael felt his alternative self sigh with relief. He removes his finger and waits for the tormented soul to calm down. "I saw what he did to you. I saw the endless loops Caym put you through." Again Michael tensed up by the name of his other torturer. "Relax I killed him when I was my way to see you. To answer your question. I rescued you because you and I we both been victims of Him. We both ended up in Hell. When He released the souls the cage opened. I...We escaped." Michael knew the archangel is referring to Adam. "After I found out I thought I had to meet you, meet the version of myself that managed to get Dean Winchester to say yes. Also I know from experience what can Hell can do to the mind."

There is a haunted look in his eyes. The former archangel felt sorry for him. Michael spent decades in Hell but it is nothing compared to what this world Michael went through. He was in Lucifer's cage.

The soul lowers his eyes and remained silent.

"Hey." The archangel smiled. "We did it. We been through Hell and we're still standing I say that's quite an achievement."

"Why did you bring me back as Dean?"

"Archangel not God. I can't create a brand body out of nothing. I'm not creative like Him. Your spirit form was Dean so you came back as Dean. That doesn't mean you have to be Dean. This body is yours you can do whatever you want with it consider it as a gift from me."

"Um... thank you."

"However. You are not going to be let off the hook that easily." He laughed at his own joke.

The former archangel wanted to roll his eyes but he kept a straight face he didn't want to anger the archangel. This world Michael points his finger and the humor fades from his face.

"I am going to be setting some rules. Another reason I brought you back is because I want to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson." Anger rose in him. "Haven't I been through enough already!"

"Uh uh I am not finished yet." Michael shuts his mouth shut but the anger remained in his eyes. This world Michael clears his throat. "As I was saying. I felt being punished in Hell, it is not a the suitable punishment for you. Bringing you back as the thing you hate, a human." He grins. " I thought well that's more like it. "

"Michael. If you help me become an archangel again we can both team up and confront Him. We could be strong enough to defeat him."

"You do not deserve your grace!" He snapped. "You do not deserve the title archangel. As I just said the Winchesters and Castiel are taking care of Him. That brings me to my first rule. Stay away from the Winchesters Dean especially if he sees you are alive he will not hesitate to kill you then they will find out that I was the one who brought you back." He grits his teeth. "The outcome would not be pretty. What's rule number one?"

"Stay away from the Winchesters."

"And stay away from their loved ones."

"Stay away from their loved ones."

"Rule number two. You are not getting your grace back. If I catch you doing witchcraft or getting a witch to do your dirty work there will be consequences."

"What sort of consequences?"

"Rule number three. If you harm an innocent or I sense you are a threat to humanity there will be consequences. The lesson is for you to accept and love humanity. If I feel you are failing to meet the criteria...I took you out of Hell I can easily throw you back in. You won't be going on the racks. I can get the cage up and working again just for you."

"No no no no." The former archangel shakes his head. "I will follow every rule. I will be on my best behavior. I promise. But...what about you what are you going to do? Are you going back to Heaven?"

"I'm sticking round. Adam and I are going to explore the world. I am learning about humanity through him. He will be my guide."

"What about me? I have no one."

This world Michael's face softens.

"For now you are alone. This is a perfect opportunity to start building relationships, friendships. You might not see it yet but this will be good for you." He looks up at the sky. "I must be going."

"What? But...what about me?"

"There is a town nearby, go there it can be your head start."

"I don't have any money."

"Earn money. Get a job."

"Wait!" He grabs his other self's arm. "I can't do this. I'm..." Tears form. "...I'm a mess."

Michael smiles at the former archangel.

"You're going to be fine. We're warriors we keep fighting no matter what right?" The human nods. "You can pray to me if you need to talk but I can't promise you I will always come but I will be listening because I..."

"You got your eye on me I know."

The archangel again looks up at the sky.

"Farewell Michael and good luck."

There is a flap of wings and the archangel vanishes.

Michael stared at the spot where his counterpart part was. He blinked back the tears and looks at the road.

"Guess I better go before it gets dark."

The former archangel wraps his coat around himself and starts walking down the road.

Michael has been on the road to Hell and made it all the way to the end. Now he is on a new path. The road to humanity.

He hoped this town will be the start to his new life and he wanted to use this second chance to be a better man. Michael is determined to achieve this new mission as his counterpart said they are warriors and they always keep fighting...

...no matter what.

**The End**


End file.
